Such a pallet is known from laid-open Dutch patent application NL-A-8503583, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Here a pallet is described for packing, loading and transporting coiled products of high weight, for example rolls of steel strip. This pallet, whether or not carrying a product, may be moved with a fork lift truck. However, a disadvantage of using a fork lift truck for handling the pallet is that by itself it is not suitable for fitting the pallet to the product to be carried. In particular, if pallets, as is common practice, are assembled into a stack, manual intervention is necessary to take apart the halves of a pallet taken off the stack in order for the pallet to be fitted to the product to be carried, whose size may vary. Only once this has been carried out can the pallet and the product be secured together.